That Butterfly Feeling
by S24
Summary: Friends or more? A Blaine and Kurt one-shot! Rated K  just to be safe.


**NOTE: My second story yay! This is a one shot, first time writing about Kurt and Blaine so please go easy. And please review!**

**Title:**

**That Butterfly Feeling**

It was a Friday afternoon and Kurt Hummel was getting ready to go home, taking the canary with him as he headed for his car. After some time Kurt was driving and thinking about how he didn't want to ruin what he and Blaine had by trying to make a move and be more than just friends. Yeah it was frustrating but he at least had a really close friend. When he was about to reach the house he got a text. "Wanna go out tonight?" It asked, it came from Blaine of course no one except Blaine texted him at this time. Mercedes maybe but she was busy getting ready for her date with that jock, second one so things must be going pretty well.

Kurt replied to the text saying "I thought you'd never ask" stealing one of Holly Holiday's catch phrases. Kurt went inside his house, dropped off his stuff, got a juice from the fridge and headed upstairs to his bed room in their new house. Finn was at football practice, so he wasn't home only Carol and Burt were there. After Kurt checked his email getting a few from Mercedes and some from Rachel, Kurt walked into his parents bedroom. "Hey Dad, Carol, can I go out tonight?"

"Well let's see who are you going with?" Burt asked.

"Blaine," Kurt replied

"Okay just make sure to be back by ten and it's okay with me" Carol said.

"Yeah I agree 10 o'clock is curfew around here", Burt concluded.

"Okay thanks, ten it is", Kurt said excitedly and texted Blaine saying he could go.

Kurt was so excited to have dinner with Blaine never got tiring, it was always the highlight of his day.

When Kurt left for Dalton Academy, which is where Blaine said to meet him, he was a little nervous, but had to keep reminding himself it was just a friend thing, they were just friends. Kurt trying not to loose sight of their relationship, totally lost it when he entered that cozy sitting area that they had sang "Baby It's Cold Outside". Kurt entered to see a few candles spread across the room a CD player sitting in the corner on a wooden table playing "Fly Me to The Moon" by Frank Sinatra. All of a sudden swift movement Blaine was there he look Kurt's hand and walked him to the center of the floor, and began to dance with Kurt. The two boys danced, Kurt the girl part and Blaine the male. Blaine sang along to the lyrics while Kurt had that butterfly feeling again in his stomach. He really liked Blaine now and it was hard to hide.

When the song was almost done Blaine spun Kurt around a few times, Kurt giggled and then Blaine drew him really close when the end was almost done. Blaine still singing along with the music finished the last line "I Love You" and the song ended.

Even though Blaine was singing with the lyrics it felt so real as if Blaine really meant it. Kurt wished with all his heart that he did. After a pause Kurt was about to look around the room at all the food and the cute little set up. His lips formed the word wow, but no sound came out. Blaine took one finger and put it to Kurt's lips. "Shh" he said "I don't want to ruin this moment." Kurt nodded and stared into Blaine's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Blaine moved closer as if to go for a kiss but Kurt moved back a bit keeping the distance between them. Blaine a little disappointed began to pull away. But Kurt didn't want that feeling to ever go away, so he leaned closer than Blaine had a brushed his lips against Blaine's. Blaine looked up and pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss. A sparks flew and sparks turned into flames that turned into fire, Blaine and Kurt were still kissing.

Finally when Blaine pulled away Kurt was hurt, was his kiss bad? Did he have something in his teeth? He thought, but is thought were resolved when Blaine brought out a little filmy bag with paper and a pin inside. The note asked "Will you be mine?" and the pin was a decorative Christmas tree. Kurt stared at the beautiful in with its silver and gold and nodded yes. Blaine smiled and put the pin on him. Kurt remembering that he had gotten a pin a few days before at a Secret Santa party, figured it would be jus perfect to give to Blaine, he pulled out the pin from his bag in the corner of the room and handed it to Blaine. The pin was a small angel with a golden halo and a gold trumpet that pointed up into the heavens.

Now each boy had a pin, instead of it being a ring it was a promise non-the less to stay faithful to each other until they would decide to call it off. After both pins were secured Blaine and Kurt moved in for another kiss. Both boys getting that butterfly feeling as they drew in for another kiss.

**Note: I hope you liked it, it was my first one shot ever and my first Blaine and Kurt story ever too. Please review.**


End file.
